Adieu bonheur, bonjour tristesse
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Elle n'avait toujours eu que lui et il n'avait toujours eu qu'elle ; les choses changent cependant et il pleut. Mais Nepeta n'aime pas la pluie.


Adieu bonheur bonjour tristesse.

Il pleut. Elle ne bouge pas et il pleut. Ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son visage triste. Elle ne bouge pas et il pleut. Les gouttes s'écrasent sur sa tête, sur ses épaules, sur sa veste d'un joli vert olive qui ne la protège pas tant que cela du froid mordant, du vent qui s'abat sur elle sans la faire frémir. Ses yeux, de cette même couleur olive, sont posés sur la pierre tombale juste en face. Un nom. Un prénom. Deux dates – celle de sa naissance, qu'ils fêtaient tous les deux chaque année. Celle de sa mort. Ce jour-là fut le plus triste et la jeune fille se souvient avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se souvient avoir été seule à l'enterrement – sans compter cet idiot de prêtre qui parlait, parlait encore et encore. Même Aradia n'était pas venue. Elle se souvient l'avoir détesté pour cela.

Il pleut. Elle ne bouge pas et il pleut. Le vent continue de souffler, si violemment. Les larmes perlent sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Oh, il pleut tant mais Nepeta n'a jamais aimé la pluie. Elle préfère le soleil, rond, haut, chaud. Brillant de mille feux. Elle préfère le soleil car quand il était en vie, en été, il se promenait avec elle. Elle riait et lui souriait. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, comme un grand frère à ses yeux. Un grand frère aujourd'hui coincé dans une grande boite en bois, six pieds sous terre.

C'était quelqu'un de bien, mais solitaire. Pendant longtemps, il n'a eu qu'elle et Nepeta, bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, en était heureuse elle ne voulait partager ce frère avec personne. La jeune fille voulait qu'il ne s'occupe que d'elle, uniquement d'elle. C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Aradia apparaisse.

Elle avait été à la fois triste et heureuse de voir cette douce lumière briller dans ses yeux quand son regard s'est posé pour la première fois sur elle. Son cœur a manqué un battement quand l'autre fille, femme sans doute, est restée immobile devant son meilleur ami, son – en quelque sorte – âme-sœur, son frère, avant de pencher doucement la tête et de sourire. Un beau sourire que Nepeta ne lui connaissait pas.

Après cela, ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble. C'était un coup de foudre, alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de l'autre. Et le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle a parfaitement fonctionné. Ils s'entendaient bien. Aradia parvenait à tempérer le caractère dominateur d'Equius, ce que Nepeta, malgré les années qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés, n'avait pas réussit à faire.

Leur histoire dura un an. La jeune fille ne vit presque plus son grand frère et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle n'avait pas été là pour son anniversaire qu'ils fêtaient habituellement tous les deux.

Un sanglot résonne, alors. C'est à cause d'elle s'il est mort, maintenant tout est de sa faute. Elle l'avait appelé, lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc. Leur parc – ils s'étaient baladé tant de fois, ici. Disputés si souvent pour des broutilles.

Sur le chemin, un camion ne l'a pas vu. Il était mort à l'hôpital, les médecins n'ayant pu rien faire. Aradia était dévastée.

Et Nepeta n'avait jamais autant pleuré. C'était il y a trois cent soixante cinq longs jours. Trois cent soixante cinq jours sans lui, sans le voir, sans entendre le son de sa voix. Adieu bonheur bonjour tristesse. Quand il était avec Aradia, la jeune fille s'était consolée en disant que, de toute façon, lui était heureux. Mais désormais, il n'y avait plus que du chagrin au fond de son cœur.

La pluie ne se calme pas. Nepeta lève la tête au ciel et pousse un hurlement. Un hurlement qui déchire ses cordes vocales, déchire son âme. Un hurlement qui apaise quelque peu son être.

« Adieu bonheur bonjour tristesse. »

C'est ce qu'il avait dit, un jour, le regard perdu dans le vide, alors qu'il serrait une serviette. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué d'où venait cette réplique, comme il le faisait toujours bien sûr, ces mots venaient d'un grand ouvrage réservés à la haute société, et ainsi de suite… Il parlait longuement et Nepeta aimait bien l'écouter, le couper, le contredire, le voir recommencer, réclamer une énième serviette.

Ce proverbe n'avait jamais été aussi vrai aujourd'hui. Et il n'est même plus là pour essayer ses larmes.

Bien que ce soit avec difficulté, elle passe sa manche sur ses joues, sur ses yeux. Elle efface ces gouttes salées, amères, lentement. Hésitante. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage toujours aussi triste et la pluie se fait moins violente.

Oh, le soleil n'arrive toujours pas. Mais Nepeta a un peu moins mal au cœur. Ses yeux, couleur olive, sont fixés sur la pierre tombale. Deux dates l'une de naissance, l'autre de mort. Et parce qu'elle a toujours aimé le contredire, sa voix résonne doucement dans le cimetière

« Adieu tristesse bonjour bonheur. »


End file.
